


Maid Café『FeliGette』

by Sonye_San



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Family, Female Friendship, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Miraculous Ladybug PV, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonye_San/pseuds/Sonye_San
Summary: ➤[PV Universe / Quantic Kids]Lo unico que tenía que hacer Félix, era llevar su hermanito menor Adrien, al nuevo Maid Café que abrieron en la ciudad a escondidas de su padre. Todo facil, al menos eso pensó en un principio, ya que no contaba que Bridgette fuera una de las Maids del lugar. Que comienze el juego de autocontrol para el joven rubio portador de la mala suerte...♦[Bridgette x Félix]Leve:♦[Claude x Allegra]♦ [Alya2d x Allan]Miraculous Ladybug PV pertenece a Thomas Astruc y Toei Animation © Sparrow/OC me pertenece a mi y a YM015. ©
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Félix, Bridgette & Félix (Miraculous Ladybug), Bridgette & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bridgette/Félix (Miraculous Ladybug), Kid Mime/Melodie (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Kudos: 3





	Maid Café『FeliGette』

** . **

Era un día de lo más tranquilo y calmado según la opinión del Joven Félix Agreste, la paz y la armonía se podía disfrutar en la hermosa ciudad de Paris, cuando Hawk Moth no atacaba la ciudad con sus atentados más que peligrosos, la ciudad trataba de mantener la normalidad, tranquilidad que nunca se sabía a ciencia cierta cuando podría ser su final. Aprovechando la situación, el portador de la mala suerte leía uno de sus libros favoritos en su preciada habitación, si bien tenía que estudiar para el examen de admisión de la Universidad que sería en unos meses, estaba seguro que por el momento era suficiente, los conocimientos adquiriros desde muy niño le daban la ventaja en cuestión de estudios y por lo tanto, no necesitaba estudiar tanto como la mayoría de personas, disfrutaba más leyendo cosas que no conocía o releer cosas que le gustaron demasiado porque desafiaban su comprensión lectora y eso le gustaba mucho.

Cuando iba por la parte más interesante del libro, sin previo aviso, Adrien Agreste su risueño y pequeño hermano menor, entró bruscamente a su habitación, emocionado, ansioso y algo agitado, llamando así la atención del Joven, mirándolo con una ceja alzada en espera de explicaciones, por invadir su privacidad.

— ¡Félix, Félix! —Llamó su nombre, Adrien—. ¡Llévame al Maid Café que se abrió hace días!

— ¿Qué? —Inquirió él, cerrando su libro— ¿No eres muy pequeño como para ir a uno?

— ¡Claro que no! —Contratacó el menor— _Shizuka_ fue con _Novita _a uno y ellos tienen más o menos mi edad, además, sería genial ya que solo estará esta semana de prueba y en verdad quiero ir—Volvió a insistir con ojos de cachorrito manipuladores.

Félix soltó un pequeño suspiro, a veces olvidaba que era muy débil cuando se trataba de esos ojos y bueno, Adrien sabía cómo usarlos a su favor para convencerlo. A sinceridad, no era muy famoso de ese tipo de animación, aunque ciertos si les llegaron a gustar por su contenido, desarrollo de personajes y trama profunda, pero en general no entendía tanto fanatismo ni el porqué las personas como su hermano se emocionaban mucho, en fin, cuestión de gustos y se respetaba de igual forma.

—Dime la dirección, en una hora saldremos—Anunció Félix, derrotado. Miró como Adrien brincaba de la emoción y felicidad, felicidad que a sinceridad la contagiaba, aunque por fuera no era muy apreciable por su personalidad introvertida—. No te preocupes por padre, yo me encargo de todo ¿Si?

Adrien asintió sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara, sin poder evitarlo, le dio un fuerte abrazo a Félix por ser tan buen hermano mayor, abrazo que Feliz correspondió con cariño y sinceridad. Luego de separarse, le despeinó juguetonamente sus cabellos dorados. Antes de, necesitaba planear todo con mucha calma, Gabriel Agreste era demasiado estricto con las relaciones interpersonales entre sus hijos, pero Félix no quería de que Adrien sufriera lo que él tuvo por estar tan aislado de las personas de su edad, por eso muchas veces sin que él se enterara salía con él a parques, ferias y otros lugares adecuados para que un niño de su edad tuviera su bien merecido desarrollo. Además que su madre era buena cómplice pese que no estuviera del todo sana como todos en la casa quisieran.

—Bueno, la verdad no se muy bien la dirección—bajó la cabeza algo avergonzado, Félix lo miró dubitativo, esperando como Adrien planeaba ir si no conocía el lugar del todo—. Pero si lo conozco de vista, solo tengo que mirarlo para saber cuál es, cuando pasemos por tu escuela podré guiarte—Contratacó más seguro de sí mismo.

—Está bien, vete a bañarte y cambiarte sin que Nathalie se dé cuenta, puedes hacerlo en mi habitación, yo buscaré tu ropa ¿Te parece? —Indicó con una pequeña sonrisa, el menor asintió decidido, quitándose sus ropitas habituales con rapidez y torpeza, Félix tuvo que ayudarlo un par de veces ganándose varios reproches de Adrien.

Adrien entró a la ducha con ayuda de Félix, no era la primera que se bañaba en su habitación, pero éste ordenaba todo alfabéticamente y el niño acostumbraba a desordenarlo y usar más de la cuenta. Mientras Adrien se sacaba el jabón de los ojos, cabello y cuerpecito, el mayor aprovechó para escabullirse y salir del baño no sin antes volverle a indicar como debía usar sus productos, haciendo que Adrien asintiera por tercera vez.

—Bien, ahora entrar a la habitación de Adrien sin que pareciera sospechoso—Pensó en voz alta sin querer.

—Quien diría que el correcto Félix haría algo así—sin previo aviso, Plagg salió de su escondite donde habitualmente dormía.

—No molestes ahora, Plagg—gruñó el rubio, tratando de ignorar la tonta risita divertida de su Kwami, lo menos que quería que su estúpida mala suerte interfiriera en sus planes. —.Pensándolo mejor.... —Una sonrisa astuta apareció en la comisura de sus labios, poco apreciable pero si identificable.

El minino negro lo miró confundido por varios segundos, Félix ignorando su presencia salió de la habitación dejándolo solo. Plagg se encogió de sus hombritos y volvió a dormir cómodamente en su escondite, aunque la curiosidad lo estuviera carcomiendo por dentro.

Mientras tanto, Félix bajaba con calma y elegancia las enormes escaleras de la mansión, miró con mucho cuidado ambos lados para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie. Cuando pudo estar totalmente seguro, se posicionó dónde estaba el panel del sistema de seguridad que su padre recién mandó a instalar hace algunos días. Observando su anillo maldito con la mala suerte–aunque ya podía quitárselo por besar a Ladybug, o sea Bridgette su novia–, apretó el puño y activó su poder especial _Cataclismo _a voluntad para luego colocar su mano en el panel y averiarlo en el acto, apreciable por el humo que salía sin control de ahí.

—Perfecto—Musitó más que complacido con su trabajo quitando su mano y desactivando su poder, ahora tenía la excusa perfecta para sacar a Adrien de ahí sin problema alguno.

— ¡¿Qué está pasando?! —Nathalie preguntó alterada mientras salía del comedor.

—Justo quiero saber yo—Respondió serio y neutral—. Justo pasaba por aquí y casi me explota en la cara—Mintió, pero al ver la cara asustada de Nathalie supo que lo hizo de maravilla, algunas mañas de su alter ego se pegaban como goma de mascar a su persona.

—Esto no puede ser, apenas se instaló el miércoles—Revisó su fiel libreta comprobando la fecha, sintiendo como el sudor bajaba por su frente—. Debo de avisarle al Señor Agreste para que llame a la compañía, eso fue muy peligroso, me alegro que esté bien Joven Félix.

—Descuida—Asintió calmado—. Pero creo que mientras haces eso, llevaré a Adrien conmigo a dar una vuelta por la biblioteca o algún lugar educativo que se me ocurra en el camino, no quiero que inhale este humo, no es bueno para su cuerpo en desarrollo.

—No es mala idea—Secundó Nathalie—Llamaré al guardaespaldas para que los lleve.

—No es necesario—Negó con la cabeza, lo menos que quería era que se enteraran de que llevaría a su hermanito de 8 años a un Maid Café...— Es decir—Carraspeó—. Usaré mi automóvil que Padre me regaló hace dos años pero que nunca pude usar por mi falta de licencia de conducir, ahora que la conseguí hace meses, me apetece probarlo por mi cuenta. Y Dada mi buenos resultados en el examen, estoy más que capacitado para manejarlo—Propuso por último

—No lo sé—Dijo no muy convencida.

—Es una buena oportunidad, además puedo cuidar perfectamente de mi hermano menor, y Adrien es un buen niño. Estoy segura que la pasará bien donde lo llevaré, así podrá expandir sus conocimientos y aumentar sus notas escolares más y más. —Siguió negociando con seriedad.

—Está bien—Aceptó derrotada al fin—. Cuídense mucho, cualquier cosa llamen al guardaespaldas o a mí, yo avisaré al señor Agreste de todo, debe de estar en su despacho con la señora Agreste.

—Vale, si me disculpas, buscaré a Adrien para llevármelo—Con una breve reverencia de educación, salió de ahí subiendo por las escaleras, ignorando que Nathalie iba directo al despacho de su padre a informar los nuevos acontecimientos que necesitaban su atención.

Caminando ahora por los largos pasillos, entró a la habitación de Adrien y, buscando en uno de los cajones de su armario de ropa, tomó lo que consideró más adecuado para él saliendo de ahí con ello en la mano. Al llegar a su habitación segundos después, casi se le cae la ropa de la mano al notar como Adrien rodeado por una Toalla centímetros más que su cuerpecito, iba a entrar al armario donde se ocultaba Plagg.

— ¡Adrien! —Llamó su nombre demandante, el aludido se sobresaltó al oír su nombre de repente.

— ¿Si hermano? —Cuestionó el menor, alejándose del armario haciendo que Félix pudiera al fin respirar aliviado.

—Aquí está tu ropa—Dijo Félix, entregándosela.

— ¡Muchas gracias! —Tomándola, agradeció con una sonrisa.

Mientras Adrien se ponía su ropa, Félix fue a buscar las llaves de su auto, al menos esperaba recordar donde las había metido en primer lugar. Nunca pensó en usarlo si quiera, sabía que su padre se lo regaló por apariencias y moda social no porque realmente quisiera hacerlo, algo que aunque le doliera muy en el fondo, lo esperaba en primer lugar. Sin embargo, por su hermano se tragaría su orgullo y lo usaría solo por verlo feliz. La verdad, Adrien era la única sonrisa sincera de la mansión, él único que alumbraba con luz y calentaba los fríos momentos que pasaban, por eso y más razones quería protegerlo de todo y que esa sonrisa jamás fuera manchada ni ensuciada con tristeza, odio y rencor. Alguien debía de seguir manteniendo le esperanza hasta el final.

Ya vestido, se sentó en la cama de su hermano, moviendo ambas piernas mientras esperaba que Félix apareciera. Estaba muy emocionado de poder ir, lo que más ansiaba era probar la comida con diseños de animes, se preguntaba a qué sabrían y el como lo hacían en primer lugar. Después de unos 30 minutos de búsqueda, el mayor encontró las llaves al fin en un pequeño cajón algo polvoriento en una esquina de su closet, lo tomó y se sacudió el polvo de su corbata y camisa con algo de irritación.

—Vamos Adrien—Llamó Félix, extendiendo su mano derecho para que hermanito la tomara.

Adrien de un brinco se bajó de la cama para luego tomarla al fin con obediencia. Minutos después ya estaban subidos en el auto de Félix de un color griseo, moderno y atractivo a la vista, sin olvidar lo muy costoso que fue. Félix suspiró, realmente odiaba llamar la atención y ese auto decía _mírame _en todo los sentidos posibles. Abriendo la puerta trasera, sentó a Adrien en el medio, colocando con cuidado el cinturón de seguridad e indicándole que se comportada mientras el auto andaba en movimiento. Adrien asintió sin rechistar, aunque estaba confundido del porque el guardaespaldas no los llevaría y el desde cuando Félix tenía un auto tan bonito y genial como ese. Sus ojos no podían dejar de brillar de la admiración, su hermano siempre será el mejor del mundo a sus ojos inocentes.

Cerrando la puerta, abrió la del piloto y se entró, colocándose el cinturón de seguridad de igual forma, encendió el auto con las llaves no sin antes recapitular una y otra vez el método de conducción. Con todo listo, avanzó el automóvil hasta las afueras de la mansión, indicándoles no sin antes a los guardias donde iría mintiéndole en el acto. Las enormes puertas fueron abiertas para poco después el auto ya andaba en la carretera más cercana, esperaba que el viaje no fuera tan largo y tedioso con los congestionamiento de tránsito, creyendo que tendría buena suerte por una vez en su vida, la risita molesta de cierto mínimo negro volador resonó en sus oídos viniendo de debajo de su asiento. Plagg los había seguido sin el darse cuenta, provocando más de una mueca de irritación al rubio conductor...

**.**

**.**


End file.
